The use of Thin Film Transistor (TFT) displays have become commonplace over the years. In fact, TFT displays have become so ubiquitous that there is an ever-increasing desire to implement these displays in more devices. Typically, TFT displays are “built on” a flexible plastic substrate. These flexible substrates, though, are difficult to handle in comparison to the glass substrates of their Flat Panel Display (FPD) counterparts. With the glass of the FPDs, it is relatively easy to maneuver the glass because of its rigidity, but the substrates of the TFT displays tend to bend and move very easily under the influence of gravity, causing limited maneuverability. Some examples of devices that address maneuvering substrates are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,352,294; 5,611,865; 7,055,535; and 7,137,309. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and/or system to move flexible substrates.